Locked up
by oh-heydare
Summary: What happens if you've been engaged since the day you were born, but you realize you love someone else? BlaisexPansy.  Originally for the 34fics challenge.


**AN: I've never really written anything like this, so please bear with me if it's awful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year<strong>

"Blaise," she murmured, her voice barely audible. She fought to keep her mind focused, to keep her thoughts from wandering elsewhere. It was so easy to lose control with him, his mere presence was intoxicating.

"Mm?" he breathed, his lips not leaving the skin of her neck for even a second.

"Th-this," she stuttered as his steady hands behind her back pulled her closer to him.

"This is wrong," she finally managed.

His dark eyes darted up to meet hers. He pulled away from her ever so slowly, his fingers brushing her back as he did so, sending a thrill up her spine.

He was leaning away from her, his arms folded across his chest. His right foot was tapping slowly. But his eyes never broke contact with hers.

He was demanding an explanation.

She ran her fingers through her messy hair nervously.

"I just think," she began softly, "that this isn't right. Especially since just an hour ago I was Draco's partner to the Yule Ball. What if he finds out what we're doing?"

He chuckled, shaking off the waves of panic emanating from the brunette.

"Firstly," he said, his arms snaking around her waist once again, "we're in a broom closet, in case you haven't noticed. I seriously doubt Draco Malfoy would come waltzing into a broom closet."

"Secondly," he whispered, bringing his head closer to hers so that their lips were mere inches apart, "I bet he's off snogging some Veelas somewhere else in the castle. So why are worrying so much?"

She looked into his eyes. They were filled with laughter. He was mocking her, she realized with a pang of anger, he wasn't even taking her seriously.

She broke away from his hold abruptly and stormed out of the closet, leaving him chuckling away behind her. He readjusted the folds of his dress robes and left the closet himself, off to find Millicent Bulstrode for another snog session.

**Fifth Year**

"So, Prefect, huh?" he commented, smirking away.

Pansy glanced around nervously. The Hogwarts Express was to their left, the sign reading Platform 9 3/4 hung above their heads. A head of platinum blond hair caught her eye. They were standing at least half a platform apart with dozens of people moving about between them, so she would be out of sight. For now, at least.

She turned back to Zabini.

"What's it to you?"

"Hm. I just thought that Prefects were supposed to be good and honest, and didn't go around snogging their boyfriend's best mate during their free time."

He placed a hand on the wall behind her, leaning towards her.

"But I also think that it calls for a little celebration," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips across her forehead, tempting her.

She wanted to kiss him so badly then. She wanted to run her fingers over the rough stubs of hair that was his buzzcut. To feel his lips moving roughly against hers. All she had to do was grab his shirt and pull him, closing the last few inches between them.

But she restrained herself. There was just too many people around, too many witnesses. Too many sneaks who would be simply honoured to tell Draco about what she was doing. She stepped away from the wall and turned her back on him, all the while careful to avoid his eyes.

"8 o'clock," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. "Same place."

Well, she was never any good at controlling herself.

**Sixth Year**

"Some more punch?" he offered. She took the goblet from him and drained half the contents in one gulp.

Blaise took her hand in his, ignoring her quiet protests. She shut up when he started using his thumb to rub circles into the back of her hand. The power he had over her was quite amusing, actually.

"Ah, Blaise!" Slughorn called, his voice jolly as ever. He walked over with his plate of crystallized pineapple. "Good to see you made it for my Christmas gathering."

"And who is this?" he asked, gesturing to Pansy. "Is this your girlfriend, Blaise?"

He smirked a little, contemplating whether to say yes and watch Pansy's reaction, or to say no and keep their secret safe.

Unfortunately, he never got to make his decision.

"Oh, no no no. We're just here as friends," Pansy said, shaking his hand away.

"Oh I see. Sorry. Ah well, carry on then," Slughorn replied, looking appropriately abashed at his mistake.

Blaise turned to Pansy and raised an eyebrow.

"We are here as friends," she stated firmly. "It would be good if you'd remember that. Keep in mind that I have a boyfriend, who isn't you."

"I think it would be good if you remembered that too," he replied.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back towards the punch bowl, and away from her.

**Seventh Year**

"We have to stop doing this, Blaise," she muttered as she ran her fingers through the messy locks of brown hair,, desperately trying to neaten it. She tucked the ends of her shirt in and adjusted her skirt.

She looked up to find him staring at her. Again with the piercing looks. Didn't he know the effect he had on her? Well he probably did and enjoyed using it to his advantage.

"Blaise," she sighed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest.

He hesitated for a moment before placing his arms around her.

"You know that I'm engaged to Malfoy," she said. "Since the day I was born, I knew I had to marry Draco at some point in my life, it was all planned out for me."

"Mm," was all he said. His eyes were looking up at the ceiling, deliberately avoiding Pansy's.

"It's to keep the bloodline pure. You understand, right?"

"Do you even like Malfoy?"

He looked at her now, his dark eyes full of unidentifiable emotion. Jealousy maybe? Anger?

"Yes," she replied, slightly unsure. Did she like Draco? As a friend, sure. But did she like him the way she liked Blaise? No.

"I'm a pureblood too, you know." Blaise said all too casually.

"You're hinting that I should marry you, yes?"

"Why not. You know you'd rather me than Drakey, right?" he breathed into her ear.

"But don't you understand? My parents chose Draco. They chose the Malfoys. They've been waiting 17 years for me to grow up and marry Draco. They're not giving me a choice here. I'm just lucky to have someone competent like Draco and not someone like that nitwit Longbottom."

"I know. But I have a plan."

**19 years later**

A head of platinum blonde hair bobbed into view. Draco Malfoy stood there with his son- who wasn't hers. One hand was holding Scorpius's hand, the other was wrapped around a waist- Astoria Greengrass's to be exact.

Pansy smiled as she placed her hand on her own daughter's shoulder. Something warm and rough grabbed her other hand and she smiled, knowing who's familiar hand held hers.

She smiled up at her genius husband. Who knew his plan would actually work? It was simple really, you just needed to have the guts to do it. All Blaise was confess to Draco that she'd been cheating on him. He couldn't handle that, and ended up calling off the engagement, which left her free to marry whoever she wanted- provided he was a pureblood, of course. It was simple, effective and perfect.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," she said, looking into the dark eyes of her daughter- the exact copy of Blaise's. "Write to us once you've been sorted."

She nudged forward lightly, in the direction of the Hogwarts Express.

"She'll be alright," Blaise said, reassuring her unsaid worries.

He leaned down and pecked her cheek lightly, in front of the crowds of people on Platform 3/4. She smiled, glad that they didn't have to resort to hiding in broom closets anymore.


End file.
